


Another Chance at Convergence

by Gamerqueer



Series: The Journey of Kyalin [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Injury Recovery, Reunions, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with the Red Lotus, Kya and Lin reunite for the first time in 17 years. Both women have changed in the time they were apart, and Lin is done holding grudges. Will the two have another chance to be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kya sat in a pool of water in nothing but her underclothes. After falling from a cliff during the battle with the Red Lotus, she had been injured. Fortunately, all of the damage could be repaired with time and sessions from a skilled healer. Though Kya herself was a skilled healer, having another to help would speed recovery. Unfortunately, her healer was not so skilled. She winced as the Northern Water Tribe man, Kulltak, bent the water over her swollen ankle.

“Fuck! You don’t want to focus all your energy on the outer layer of skin like that! Focus on the wound deep inside.”

Kulltak’s hands shook. “I’m sorry, Kya. I’m new at this. All the older healers are busy with Korra,” he sighed. He closed his eyes and focused more carefully on the damaged bone.

“You’re getting better, Kulltak. Don’t worry so much,” Kya sighed.

He nodded and continued focusing on her ankle for a few moments before moving to her lower back. “How does this feel?” he asked as he did his best to guide things back into place.

Kya closed her eyes and bit down into her lip as pain shot through her. She tried to steady her breathing with her eyes still closed.

“Oh hello there!” said Kulltak suddenly.

Kya felt the water release its grip on her body and exhaled.

“I’m sorry but you really can’t be in here. This is a private session and—”

“Move it, kid.”

Kya’s heart began to race. She turned in the pool and saw Lin.

The metalbender stood in full uniform with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.  “You look like shit.”

Kya tried to lift herself from the pool. “Dammit! Kulltak, help me out!”

“Your session isn’t done, Kya! I think a good amount of the damage is in a better state…but—”

Kya bent the pool’s water around her body to help lift herself up and out. “I’m good for today.” She bent the remaining water off herself, so she was dry. Then she turned to Lin, who handed her one of her crutches and embraced her.

“Easy on the back!” squeaked Kya.

“Sorry about that.” Lin eased up on the embrace but still held Kya close for another moment, resting her chin on the waterbender's shoulder before letting go.

Kulltak pretended to study the back of his hand for a few seconds. “I guess I’ll just leave…”

“So what’s the damage?” asked Lin once they were alone.

“I fractured some vertebrae and my ankle. It shouldn’t be too long till things are normal. I only need a few more sessions with a healer before I can do the rest on my own. Kulltak is decent, but…I shouldn’t complain. Korra needs them much more than I do.”

Lin nodded. “That kid is incredible and deserves all the help she can get after what she did for us all.”

"You can say that again." The waterbender eyed Lin. Her face had only minor cuts and bruises. If there were any more serious injuries, she could not see them with all the armor on. “You made it out of that fight pretty well.”

Lin chuckled. “It’s part of my job. When was the last time _you_ were in a big battle?”

“Good point.” Kya smiled as she stared at Lin. The woman’s hair, like her own, had gone almost completely grey—only the occasional black hair remained. Creases now laid on her brow and at the corners of her mouth. Plenty remained of the Lin she had last seen almost two decades prior, but almost as much was completely foreign. “It’s good to see you again,” she forced out once she realized she had been staring. “I wanted to say something when you stopped by with Mako to tell us about the airbenders, but everything was so hectic. And then it got even worse so fast!”

“You’ve got that right. That was the toughest battle of my life.” Lin touched her shoulder. “It’s just good to see you’re okay.”

The softness in Lin’s voice and the tenderness in her touch struck Kya. Suddenly an ache in her lower back struck as well. “I think it might be too soon for crutches. Can you get me that wheelchair?”

“Of course.” Lin brought it over and helped Kya into it.

“Come on,” said Kya, wheeling toward the entrance. “Let’s go catch up somewhere less depressing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic takes place between books 3 and 4! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic descriptions of sex are included in this chapter.

“Nice Satomobile,” said Kya, climbing out of the car and into her chair with Lin’s help once they had reached the park. “Glad to see you spent your money on something fun for once.”

“It was one of the more affordable models,” scoffed Lin.

“Whatever you say, Chief. Let’s stop here.”

The two stopped at a wooden bench at the edge of the park away from the crowd.

“So…” said Kya. “Have you been up to anything lately? It’s been a while…”

“Seventeen years,” replied Lin. She took a deep breath and glanced over. The waterbender’s laugh lines had deepened, and there were crow’s feet at her eyes, but she was still Kya. “Seeing you again makes me wish we had gotten in touch sooner.”

Kya ran her hand through her grey hair. “What? You miss the youthful energy I used to have?”

Lin cleared her throat. “I only mean that I’m realizing now how much I’ve missed talking to you.”

Kya smiled. “I feel the same. But what have you been up to? There’s so much that’s happened in only a few weeks.”

Lin shrugged. “Work’s been taking up most of my time. Triads, Equalists, Spirits, and more recently the Red Lotus. There hasn’t been time for much else. What about you? I see you’re wearing a necklace.”

Kya ran her fingers over it and laughed. “It’s a necklace I made myself. No betrothals here,” she sighed.

“Oh, my bad. I wasn’t trying to pry into your personal life. That’s none of my business…”

“I’m not with anyone right now,” said Kya. “It’s actually been a few years since I’ve been serious with someone.”

“Oh?”

“She and I were never exclusive…but she was there for me, and I really cared about her.”

“What happened?” asked Lin though her face quickly reddened. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that.”

Kya looked down at her feet. “Things were great for quite a while…but her family was from the Northern Water Tribe, and when they moved back, she didn’t let any attachment with me stop her…”

                                                                              

* * *

 

_Kya dug her hands into Nuniq’s dark hair as the woman crouched between her legs. Nuniq’s tongue took its time diving in and out of Kya’s entrance._

_“Fuck yes, Nuniq! Right there! Keep your tongue right there! Fuck!”_

_Nuniq smiled as she felt Kya’s legs tighten around her neck. A few moments later, once Kya’s legs loosened again, Nuniq ran her tongue along her folds and clit then back up to her stomach._

_“Spirits, Nuniq, you’ve really gotten good at that,” sighed Kya, falling back on the bed with the younger woman on top of her. A smile spread across her face. “It seems you’ve been paying attention to everything I’ve taught you.”_

_“Of course.” Nuniq looked up and kissed Kya. “Speaking of things you’ve taught me…there’s something I have to tell you.”_

_“Am I high enough for what you’re about to say?” Kya groaned, sitting up and rubbing her temples._

_“It’s nothing bad. It’s just…you’ve always taught me how important it was to follow your own path…and well…I think mine leads to the Northern Water Tribe.”_

_“The North?” Kya felt a lump in her throat. “What’s there for you?” she asked, trying her hardest to keep her voice steady._

_“I’ve been thinking about moving since my dad went back there last year. Then with my sister moving last month…” Nuniq fiddled with her braid. “I know I should have told you sooner.”_

_“How is following them there following your own path?!” Kya’s voice cracked._

_“I wouldn’t have met you if you hadn’t followed your mother here,” the younger woman shot back. “You don’t have the right to judge me.” She stood and crossed her arms over her naked torso._

_“Wait…” Kya stood with watery eyes and took Nuniq in her arms. “You’re right. I’m sorry for yelling.”_

_“This wasn’t easy for me to decide,” whispered Nuniq. “It’ll be so far away…and Kya, I love you. I know you didn’t want to hear that word, but I have to say it now.”_

_Kya pulled Nuniq back down onto the bed and wrapped their naked bodies in the warm animal skins. “I know,” she whispered back. “I feel the same for you.”_

                                                       

* * *

 

Kya’s eyes were blank as she stared forward.

Lin placed her hand over the waterbender’s and squeezed it. “I…I’m so sorry. I’m sure she was a great partner for you.”

Kya looked back at the metalbender. Her sharp features were contrasted by the warmth of compassion in her eyes. “Nuniq will always have a part of me, but that chapter of my life has come to an end.”

Lin pulled her hand back and nodded. “Of course.”

Kya swiped her hand across her face, flicking away the dampness in her eyes. “So, while we’re on the topic, do you have any tragic love stories from the past seventeen years?”

“Like I said earlier, there’s not much time for that with all that’s been going on in Republic City,” Lin replied.

“No romances _at all_?” prodded Kya with a chuckle—though after seeing Lin’s face turn to stone, she regretted it.

“Nothing worth mentioning.” Lin’s jaw clenched.

                                                    

* * *

 

_“Oh yeah! That’s the stuff!” cried the man. “I’m so close! How ‘bout you?”_

_Lin stared forward at the blank hotel wall as she continued moving herself up and down the man’s length. “What did I say about talking?” she growled._

_As soon as Lin had finished her sentence, she felt the man finish inside her._

_Lin climbed off and headed to the shower._

_“Wait!” cried the man, pulling on his pants. “Don’t you want to talk about what happened?”_

_“Talk about what happened?” Lin burst into a fit of laughter. “I’m here on vacation and wanted to fuck. You can take the bottle of champagne the hotel gave me.”_

_“Well thanks then.” The man gathered his things then approached the room’s door. “You know, you look familiar…what is your name anyway?”_

_“I gave you sex and alcohol. I think that’s enough. Goodnight.”_

_The man let out a loud sigh and left._

_Lin shut the door behind him and turned on the shower so hot it nearly scalded her skin. “So that’s casual sex in Ba Sing Se…” she muttered. “Wish I would have brought back a woman instead.”_

                                                             

* * *

 

“All I’ll say is that men have been completely off my radar for a while now,” the metalbender sighed.

Kya nodded. “I’m glad you’ve been able to do some self-discovery.”

                                                               

* * *

 

_Takura gasped as Lin slid a third finger inside her. “That’s too much! Please use two again! That was the perfect amount!”_

_Beads of sweat covered Lin’s forehead as she continued to move her fingers inside the firebending officer. “That better?”_

_Takura pulled Lin down on top of her and sucked at her bottom lip. “Yes ma’am,” she breathed._

_From the other end of the bed, another breathy moan was released. “You two are so incredible to watch,” a small-framed Fire Nation woman said, massaging her clit as she watched them._

_Lin glanced back, feeling slightly uneasy at the reminder that someone else was present._

_“Lin,” gasped Takura, “I’m so close! Will you let Setsu finish with me?”_

_“Sure.” Lin removed her fingers and sat back as her subordinate and her wife embraced each other and moved together in orgasm._

_“I’m so glad we got a babysitter,” said Setsu a few moments after, grabbing Lin’s hand. “It’s always so nice having you here with us.”_

_Lin pulled away. “This…we should stop this. If word got out…it would make us look very bad…” She began to gather her clothing._

_Takura stood and touched Lin’s shoulder. “Lin, it’s been years since you have had any real authority over me other than in name. The firebending branch of the department isn’t even in the same building. And it’s not like this is our first time…”_

_“I—I have to go!” Lin stammered._

* * *

 

Lin crossed her arms. “What happened is done. Romance has never been a strong suit of mine.”

“Whatever you say.” Kya smiled. “You look good though, Lin.”

“Thank you.” Heat rushed to Lin’s face. “You look very _mature_.”

“Mature?” Kya raised an eyebrow and laughed. “Did you just call me old?”

“No! It’s a good thing! You look _good_ mature. Very good.”

Kya nudged Lin’s shoulder. “Well thanks. You’re looking very… _good_ mature as well.” Kya tried to clear her head of all the thoughts she was having about the way Lin had aged like the finest of wines.

Lin smirked. “So did they give you anything for the pain?”

“It’s really funny actually. I got a prescription for lilyweed. In Republic City?! Would you believe that?”

Lin rolled her eyes. “It’s been legal here for over three years, and honestly, I’m glad. All those minor arrests were pointless.”

Kya smiled and shook her head in disbelief. “Spirits, you’ve really mellowed out, Lin. I did notice your aura had a hint of yellow…”

“Yellow?” Lin’s nose scrunched up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kya touched her arm. “I heard about you making up with Suyin,” she whispered. “That was so brave of you.”

Lin shrugged. “I did what I had to do. Besides, I hear you also made up with Bumi and Tenzin.”

“Like you said, I did what _I_ had to do.”

The clock tower rang out and both women looked up to see it was noon.

“Do you have anywhere to be?” asked Kya.

“I actually took today off. Things are surprisingly calm right now.”

A police car sped by, blaring its siren. Lin reactively stood to look then sat back down and put her hands in her coat pockets. “It’ll be fine. They’ve got this covered. Did you want to go maybe get some noodles or something?”

“Nothing would make me happier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you thought you were gonna get Kyalin smut. That was my evil plan. There are at least two more chapters to come in this fic. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

“That ceremony was beautiful,” mused Kya. She sat across from Lin at the table in her apartment, sipping jasmine tea. “I’m so glad Mom was able to make it in time.”

Lin sat across from Kya and smiled as she sipped her own tea. “That certainly was a historic moment. Katara never could have missed it.” She ran her fingers around the rim of her teacup. “And I swear Jinora is a spitting image of your dad!”

Kya grinned. “She’ll never admit it to anyone but me, but she loves when people say that.”

Lin nodded. “Do you like the table?” she asked, sliding her hand across its smooth marble surface. Underneath, the small oval of marble extended curving pieces of dark metal to support it. “I made it a few years back...”

“You made this? Lin, it’s amazing! I had no idea you made furniture!”

“Yeah…my old table had some…dents. So I decided to try and make a new one.” Lin tried to hide her smile. “I think it turned out decent.” She gestured to a thin metal coat rack by the front door. “Creating things is relaxing.”  

Kya smiled. “It’s been a while since I’ve worked on my watercolors. Maybe I’ll get back to that sometime soon too.”

Lin looked down at her cup. “So…how’s Korra doing? I heard you’ve been helping in her sessions since you’ve been getting better yourself.”

Kya inhaled the steam of her tea. “I really don’t want to admit it but…she hasn’t made much progress. I’ve been coordinating with the other healers and even Mom since she’s gotten here…but honestly, it just doesn’t seem to be doing a thing.” She set her tea down and put her head in her hands.

Lin put her hand on the center of the waterbender’s back. “It’s not your fault, Kya. You’re doing everything you could possibly do.”

Kya remained still. “I know you’re right. But seeing her like that makes me wish I could do more.” She tucked long grey hair behind her ear. “She’s going back to the Southern Water Tribe to rest for a while. Try to keep that quiet though. The last thing she needs is a media frenzy.”

“Of course,” said Lin. “It will be good for her to be close to you and Katara.”

“I hope we will be able to help.” Kya stared at her cup and bent the remaining tea in and out of it. “I’m worried about Asami too.”

“Asami? She wasn’t even fighting the Red Lotus for most of the battle.”

Kya shook her head. “I’m almost positive she hasn’t slept a full night since the fight with Zaheer. Whenever she’s not working, she’s on Air Temple Island glued to Korra’s side.”

Lin finished the rest of her tea then filled Kya’s cup to the top before refilling her own. “I’m glad Korra has such a supportive friend.”

Kya chuckled. “Lin, have you seen the way Asami looks at Korra? She’s in _love_ with her.”

“What?!” Lin snorted. “You’re serious? That’s ridiculous. They both dated Mako!”

Kya reached across the table and put her hand on top of Lin’s. “I’ve heard of things blossoming from stranger circumstances.”

Lin raised her eyebrows and shot a questioning glance Kya’s direction.

“ _You_ dated my brother…and now here we are.” Kya’s fingers shook atop the metalbender’s.

Lin set down the tea in her other hand and looked up at Kya. “Where are we exactly?”

“Well for starters, we’re both single women in our fifties alone in your apartment.”

“That’s very observant of you,” replied Lin with a smirk.

“That’s me.” Kya shifted in her seat. “I don’t know how to even bring up what I really want to say right now. But I feel such an energy flowing through my body as I’m with you again after one of us could have been killed a few weeks ago…”

Lin turned her hand so their palms now touched. “I feel it too.” She stood and helped Kya to her feet, holding the woman close to her chest. As her hands moved to Kya’s hips, Lin suddenly jerked away. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Kya laughed. “I may still be sore, but my bones aren’t made of glass.” She leaned back into Lin, resting her head on the metalbender’s shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asked Lin as she felt Kya tremble in her arms. 

Kya looked up into Lin’s eyes. “It’s just been a long time…and we’re so different. Do we really know each other anymore?”

Lin touched Kya’s cheek. “I want to know you again,” she whispered. “And if you want to know _me_ again…then maybe…”

The waterbender leaned forward and pressed her lips to Lin’s. Her heart pounded against her chest, and she felt the metalbender’s doing the same. Lin’s arms were tight around her, hands moving to her hair, and Kya couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. She lightly pulled at Lin’s bottom lip, and rested her hands on the waistband of Lin’s pants. Lin pulled away and stepped back in a daze.

“I—I think we need to wait on that. Can we just…”

Kya took Lin’s hand and brought it to her lips. “Take things slow?”

Lin nodded. “That’s exactly what I think we both need.” She guided Kya over to the couch and helped her sit down.

Kya leaned her head on Lin’s shoulder. “It’s been such a long time,” she sighed.

Lin closed her eyes and smiled. “I promise to write you back this time.”

“That’s a good start,” replied Kya, nudging Lin’s shoulder. “Also, I still can’t believe you never got those vibes from Asami.”

“Hey, I could hardly keep track of what was going on between them and _Mako_. Now there’s something brewing between the two of _them_? Spirits, it’s like one of those damn dramas they play on the radio.”

“Well, you’re not wrong about that.” Kya kissed Lin’s scarred cheek. “I promise if anything more develops on that front, I’ll let you know as soon as possible.”

“That’s all I ask,” said Lin. She stood and retrieved the teacups from the table. “Now, let’s finish this tea before it gets colder than it already is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I got a little teary-eyed writing their kiss here. Also, Katara was totally at Jinora's ceremony, and I will never accept her absence there in the show. 
> 
> The next few chapters will include: Kya talking with Korra, Lin talking with Asami, heartfelt letter-writing, and some super sexy alone time while thinking of each other a thousand miles away.


	4. Chapter 4

“Now reach up and feel the negative energy leaving your body,” said Kya, reaching and standing on one leg in a tree pose.

Korra tried to mimic her position but her legs wobbled, and she stumbled. “Dammit! This shouldn’t be so hard!”

Kya set her leg down. “Try again just like this.” She reached both arms in the air and stood on her toes. “Focus on keeping your balance as you reach.”

The Avatar put her feet together and reached up, feeling her legs begin to shake. “I’m done for today,” she grumbled, sitting cross-legged on the ground. “Besides, I’m already working with Katara. What’s the point of doing this with you?”

Kya sat down in front of her. “Most of the work you’ve been doing with Mom is about your physical body, but there is so much more that you also need.” She touched Korra’s knee. “If you’ll allow it, I would love to help you work on spiritual healing as well.”

“I’m good,” said Korra, flinching away.

The older woman put her hands in her own lap. “How about we just talk then?”

“I don’t know,” said Korra. She gripped her knees. “There’s not really anything to talk about. I’m fine.”

“We don’t have to talk about the heavy stuff. How are your friends doing? I heard they’ve been writing you.”

“They’re fine. They’re all really busy.” Korra looked down. “I don’t know why Asami writes me every week. I’m sure she doesn’t have time to be wasting on that.”

“Well Korra, when you read the letters from her, how do you feel?”

“I feel…everything,” Korra sighed and fell back on the furs on the ground of Kya’s house. “Have you ever had a thought keep coming into your head at the worst times?”

“I’m not sure I follow,” said Kya, raising her eyebrow. “Is it the flashbacks again?”

Korra sat up. “You have to swear not to tell anyone.”

“Everything we talk about here is private, Korra. I promise.”

Korra put her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling. “I keep thinking about Asami even when I’m not reading the letters from her. And sometimes I even…I think about her mouth…and her hands. And sometimes even though I feel a little guilty for thinking those things I still manage to feel _good_ …until…”

“Until?”

“The feelings get all mixed up with the flashbacks…and then I can’t breathe.”

Concern fell over Kya’s face and she moved beside the Avatar. “It’s perfectly natural to develop feelings for a friend, Korra.”

Korra sat up and fiddled with her fingers. “I didn’t even start thinking about her like that till we were trapped together in the desert. Spirits, I wasn’t really sure I was attracted to any women till then. But soon after, _the fight_ happened…and now it’s really hard to separate those feelings from all the pain.” She closed her eyes and put her fists together and took a deep breath. “What if I only have feelings for her because I’m scared and lonely and broken?”

The older woman placed her hand on Korra’s back. “I can’t possibly imagine what you have gone through, but I want to help you. Would you feel comfortable talking more? You are safe here, and I think it could be helpful for you to start trying to separate your romantic feelings from the trauma.”

“Okay,” Korra sighed. “I think I’m tired of talking today though. Can I stay here for a bit? Maybe just listen to you talk?”

“You can stay as long as you need,” Kya replied. She stood and went over to her small kitchen area. “Can I get you anything to eat or drink? Or smoke?”

“I tried smoking lilyweed once after I got home to see if it’d help the pain, and it only made me more anxious. I’ll just take some tea…if it’s not too much trouble…”

“It’s no trouble at all. I’ll have some too.” Kya lit her stove and set a teapot upon it. “So what do you want me to talk about? Do you have any questions?”

“Hrmm…well I guess I’ve always wondered when you realized _you_ were into women. And I know you were private about it…but was Nuniq your wife? And are you with anyone right now?”

“One question at a time, kid,” replied Kya with a smile as she stood by the stove.

“Kid? Who are you, _Lin_?” asked the Avatar with a slight smile coming to her lips as well.

Kya’s face grew hot. “Lin? What are you talking about?”

“It just sounded like something she would say. So anyway, when _did_ you realize you were into women?”

“Oh, I was only 12. I met this girl at a market…Yanyu was her name, and I just knew it right when I saw her. Then a few years later, I had my first girlfriend. She was the daughter of one of the Air Acolytes.” Kya laughed. “Fen Liu and I got into a ton of trouble together.”

“So you never even questioned it…” muttered Korra.

“Some people have a period of questioning, and others don’t. Both are completely normal ways to discover yourself, Korra.”

Korra shrugged. “Sure. I want to know though: what was the deal with Nuniq?”

Kya sighed and poured their cups of tea. “Lots of people through the years _did_ think we were wives…but we never married. That was not something I wanted, and things are done now anyway.” With two cups of tea in hand, Kya sat down on the couch near where Korra still sat on the floor. “You are welcome to join me up here if you want.”

The Avatar stumbled to her feet then plopped down next to Kya. “Thanks for making tea.” She cooled it to drinking temperature and took a long gulp. “So is there anyone new?”

“That’s…complicated…” Kya sipped her tea. “But I would like to think there’s a possibility on the horizon.”

Korra raised her eyebrows. “Really? Who? Is it Sauri from the snowmobile repair shop? I heard her talking about you when I went with my dad the other week.”

“She’s still talking about me?” Kya asked. “Well _that_ was a long time ago.” She smirked. “As for who it really is…well, you’ll know someday if things work out.”

“So cryptic,” sighed Korra. She finished her tea and set the cup down on a table. “I think I’m gonna head out. I’m pretty tired.” She stood and Kya followed. “I liked talking with you.”

Kya took the younger woman’s hand. “You can come by whenever you want, Korra.”

Korra hugged Kya and leaned her head on her chest. “Can I come over tomorrow?”

“I would love to have you.”  The older woman let go and led the Avatar to the door. “Have a great night, Korra.”

“You too.”

Once Korra had left, Kya went to her bedroom and retrieved a letter from her drawer. It was from Lin and had arrived shortly before Korra had come over an hour or so prior. Kya sat on the edge of her bed and opened it.

_Dear Kya,_

_Things have been really quiet in Republic City these past few weeks, and I have to say that it is a nice change of pace. I finished my new bookshelf the other day. It has a silver inlay along the sides, and I really like the way it turned out. Have you finished any paintings recently? I’d love to see you work on one sometime. I’ve heard the technique takes a lot of skill._

_Anyway, you’ve been on my mind a lot lately. I went to a Southern Water Tribe Cultural Festival the other night with Tenzin, Pema, and the kids. Well, all the kids except Jinora. Jinora’s out with a bunch of the other airbenders helping the world. You probably know that though. The festival was beautiful. There were these dancers that were combining traditional dances with contemporary. It reminds me a bit of what Suyin and her dancers do. I think you would have enjoyed it._

_How is Korra doing? Everyone in the city misses her, and her absence is definitely felt. If there’s anything we can do here to help her please let me know. She’s one of the best kids around._

_Also, I don’t want to be weird about this or anything, but every time I receive a letter from you, something stirs in me. You make me feel like there is something to work for. I’m not under some kind of delusion that you are a prize or anything of that nature. You just remind me of what is good in this world. I hope sometime soon we can see each other again._

_-Lin_

Kya lay back on her bed with a smile spread across her face. “Lin Beifong, it’s been _how_ many years and you can still get this goofy grin on my face? Damn.” She closed her eyes. "Maybe when Korra's ready to go back, we can both take a trip to visit." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was kind of light on the Kyalin, but I wanted to have a chapter with Kya and Korra connecting. Next chapter: Asami and Lin hanging out. No need to worry! Smut is on the horizon!


	5. Chapter 5

Lin sat at her desk bending small metal spheres between her fingers as she took slow, deep breaths to calm down. After a period of relative stability in the city, the unrest within the Earth Kingdom was beginning to spill into United Republic territory. That possible threat to Republic City weighed on Lin—though there was nothing she could do.

One of her officers knocked on the door to her office. “Chief Beifong, Asami Sato of Future Industries is here to meet with you. I know you didn’t have a meeting scheduled…but are you available?”

Lin let the balls fall back into their dish and stood. She bent the door open. “Of course. Ms. Sato is always welcome. Call her in.”

A few moments later, Asami entered, carrying a briefcase. “Hello, Lin. It’s so good to see you.” She held out a hand for Lin to shake, but the woman pulled her into an awkward one arm hug.

“It’s good to see you too,” said Lin with a smile, closing the door. “Come, sit down.” The metalbender pulled her chair from around her desk, so she could sit next to Asami without the desk between them. “So I hear the statue Future Industries commissioned for Avatar Korra Park is almost finished.”

Asami nodded and opened her briefcase, pulling out a large stack of papers. “That’s actually what I was here to talk to you about. The official ceremony for the park’s re-opening takes place in two months, and President Raiko, Lord Zuko, and several other important officials will be in attendance. I want to have the best security there possible. I know that it’s short notice, but—”

Lin held up a hand. “Say no more. I’ll get it covered.” Asami handed her the papers she was holding, and Lin quickly flipped through them. “Will Korra be there?” she asked, glancing up.

Asami shifted in her seat and crossed her legs. “It’s been almost a year since I’ve heard from her…so I don’t think so.” She looked up. “Have you…have you heard anything?”

Lin set the papers on the desk beside her. “I know she’s been working with Katara and Kya down there. She’s walking again too, but I’m sure you knew that.”

Asami’s eyes widened. “Korra talked to _you_?”

“Oh, no. I talk to Kya, and she tells me things sometimes.”

“Oh…” Asami looked down at her fingernails. “I didn’t know you and Kya were friends.”

Lin cleared her throat. “Yeah, we’re friends.” A silence filled the office. Asami picked at her nail polish until one nail was almost completely bare and she moved to the nail on the other hand to try and make it look even. Lin cracked each knuckle on her left hand in a loud pop then did the same with her right.

After a few more moments, Asami stood. “Well, I don’t want to waste any more of your time, Lin. I was afraid this was going to take longer, but I’m happy you’ll be able to help with the ceremony.”

“It’s no problem at all.”  Lin stood as well. She saw Asami’s lips pressed tightly together and her hands balled into fists. “Are you okay, kid?”

Asami bit her bottom lip as a lump formed in her throat. “I…I….” She sat back down in the chair and put her face in her hands. “I’m so tired, Lin.” Tears fell down her face. “I’ve been working from before the sun comes up until long after it goes down almost every day to get my company back on top, and it’s not enough. None of it is enough.” Asami wiped her eyes carefully to try and avoid smudging her makeup. “All I really want is to know that something I do will help Korra. But she won’t even write me…”

Lin put her hand on Asami’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t take it personally. Not everyone’s the best at writing back.”

Asami sniffled. “I know, I know. I’m being selfish aren’t I? Wanting to hear from Korra while she’s recovering from incredible trauma?”

“I don’t think that’s selfish, Asami. I think you just care a lot about her.”

“I do. Too much for my own good at times I think.”

Lin nudged her shoulder. “You’ve got a good head on your shoulders. You want my advice? Don’t let worrying about Korra keep you from living your life. She _will_ get better, and when she does, maybe you’ll get the chance to tell her how you feel…and maybe you won’t.” The metalbender looked over at the letter from Kya sitting on her desk. “My point’s that _you_ have to move forward even when those you love aren’t around.”

Asami smiled and hugged Lin. “I don’t want to offend you…but I never would have thought you’d be one to give advice on love.”

Lin smirked. “None taken. But you really should relax a little, kid. If you keep working as hard as you are, you’re gonna burn out. Go get a drink, sleep with someone you’ll never see again, or spirits, go enter a Pai Sho tournament if that’s what gets you off. Just trust me. You have to do something.”

Asami nodded and picked up her briefcase. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, Lin. Tell Kya I said hi.”

“Of course.” Lin’s face flushed for a moment. “I know I’m not the easiest person to talk to, but I’m here for you…if you have no better options of course.”

“Thank you.” Asami turned toward the door. “Have a great day. Try to relax a bit yourself too.”

“I’ll do my best.” Once Asami left, Lin shut the door and sat back down at her desk. She opened the letter from Kya.

_Dear Lin,_

_It’s good to hear things are going well in Republic City. I’ve been working with Korra quite a bit. For the most part, we just talk, and I think it has been really good for her. She still struggles, but I hope something I say or do will be able to help her. I’m not going to share what she and I talk about because that’s between us, but I do think it would be good for her to visit the city again soon. She misses her friends a lot._

_But of course, Korra’s not the only one who misses someone. I miss you. I wish I could have gone with you to the festival. It’s been a while since I’ve been there, and I love the fusion cuisine they have. I also know how to dance a bit myself, and I could have stolen the spotlight. Do you know how to dance? I just realized that I didn’t know the answer to that question. I hear that people who know how to dance are better in bed though. Have you heard that before?_

_I’m not going to play around. I want you, Lin. You’re in my thoughts while I’m working all day. Then when I’m home all alone, you pop in my head again. I agree with what you said at the end of your last letter. We definitely need to see each other again soon. Is there any way you could take a trip to the Southern Water Tribe?_

_-Kya_

Lin took a deep breath and set down the letter. “I could probably take a few days of vacation time,” she muttered. She then filed away the papers from Asami as a slight smile formed on her face. “After all these years…it’s still Kya.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Asami and Lin ever really talk in the actual series from what I can remember, but I think they work well together. Next chapter, Lin and Kya are still many miles apart, but they are both on each other's minds. By that, I mean they're thinking about each other and touching themselves. Yep. It'll be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has sexual content. You have been warned. Also, the italics here are used for thoughts. Not sure if I've done that in the story yet at all.

Kya didn’t smoke lilyweed as often as she used to. There was no moral reason behind the change. Most of the time, she just didn’t have the time, and even when she did, she usually preferred to be more alert. With a few weeks until Lin was to arrive however, Kya had found herself suddenly quite anxious. Now, she sat on the couch in her house with her lips on her pipe, inhaling then blowing smoke. She wore only a blue silk robe with nothing underneath. The jazz music coming from her new record player surrounded her. The sun had set, and a few candles provided all the light in the room. Their light cut eerily through the haze of smoke. Kya took one more long hit before setting it down. She closed her eyes, and Lin came to her mind.

_Lin’s mouth moves to my neck, and she digs her teeth into my skin. I cry out in pain and pleasure…but mostly pleasure, and she slaps her hand over my mouth._

Kya bit her lip as she reached under her silk robe and massaged her hardening nipples between her fingers. “Mmm,” she breathed.

_“Don’t you dare fucking speak, Kya,” Lin says to me. Shit, would she ever really say that? I guess that’s not important._

Kya pulled at her nipple and moaned once more.

_Lin grabs my breasts in her strong hands as she leans forward to kiss me. She’s so rough, forcing her tongue into my mouth. But she pulls away soon after she starts then pushes me down on her bed. Her bed. My ass is in the air. Spirits, no one can get me feeling as submissive as Lin does._

With one hand still playing with her nipple, the other began to move down her stomach.

_“Do whatever you want to me, Chief,” I whisper as I arch my back. I feel a stinging sensation on my wrists, and my arms are yanked behind my back by metal cables._

Kya moved her fingers to her clit. She made slow, careful strokes upon it and exhaled quickly.

_My hands are tied behind my back, and I can hear Lin breathing heavily behind me. I glance back and see her hand moving up and down a metal dildo hanging between her legs. Would she ever like using one on me? Probably, yeah. Been a while since I’ve used a metal one too. Fuck yeah._

Kya’s fingers moved faster on her clit then began to push inside her entrance, but she found it too difficult to fit and pulled them back out. Despite her mental arousal, in recent years, she did not always get wet enough naturally. She reached over and retrieved some lube from her nightstand. After squeezing some onto her hand and massaging it between her fingers to warm it, she easily slid them inside herself. “Fuck,” she whispered.

_Lin, with one hand still pulling my arms back with her cables, wastes no time. I feel the cool metal of her dildo rub against my hard clit then she moves to my opening. She pushes inside me, and it’s almost too much to handle. But soon the whole length is inside me, and she thrusts over and over. “You like that, Kya?” she grunts._

“Yes, yes,” Kya breathed. She pumped her fingers faster and bucked her hips. Her legs shook as she felt herself on the edge of coming.

_“Fuck yes, Lin! Take me!” I yell, and Lin holds me down. She pounds me so hard I can hardly remember my own name. I am so close, and finally I come completely undone around her._

Kya pulled her fingers out and leaned back, heart still racing. “Spirits,” she muttered. “If Lin doesn’t fuck me soon, I’m gonna lose it.”

* * *

 

It was the end of the second day of a three day journey to the Southern Water Tribe. She could have taken an airship and made the trip faster, but Lin refused to use work resources for pleasure. She now sat in bed in her cabin unable to sleep. “I can’t believe I’m going all this way to see her.” Lin’s stomach turned, and she wondered for a moment if it was the ship’s movement before she realized: she was nervous. She put her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes to try and sleep again.

_“Since you had such a long day at work, I have a little something for you,” Kya says into my ear as she stands behind me. Her hands rest on my shoulders, which are quite sore, and they find every perfect spot to massage. What the fuck am I thinking about?!_

Lin opened her eyes then put a pillow over her head. “I need to sleep.”

_Kya moves so she is now in front of me, but her hands are still on my shoulders. She has the hungriest look in her eyes. Her hands move from my shoulders to my collarbones, and her lips touch my cheek. “Tell me what you want, Chief, and I’ll give it to you.” Oh my fucking spirits. Why can’t I just fucking sleep? Now is not the time._

Lin jerked her hand away from the place between her legs where it had wandered and sat upright. She rubbed her temples. “What would Kya think if she knew I was thinking about _her_ like this?” She sighed and raised her eyebrows when she saw her breath, realizing she was closer than she had been in years to the Southern Water Tribe. She pulled the covers around her shoulders. “Spirits, who am I kidding? She’d probably get off on the thought of me thinking these things…” She took a deep breath and slid her hand under her pajama pants, rubbing her clit through the fabric of her grey briefs.

_“I want your mouth on my clit, Kya,” I say, burying my hands in her hair. She has so much of it, and it’s been so long since I’ve felt it like this. She nods and kisses my neck, then my collarbones, then all the way down to my stomach. I’m not a rookie in the field anymore, but shit, she still knows it better than anyone else. I’m sure of that. Her tongue moves down the curve of my hip._

Lin inhaled sharply as she pushed her underwear to the side and massaged her clit without any fabric to buffer the sensation.

_The next thing I know, she’s on her knees and her mouth is on my clit. She looks up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes, and I’m all hers. Her hands are gripping my thighs, and I don’t know how long I can hold out._

Lin moved two fingers inside herself. “Kya,” she moaned, feeling herself tighten around them.

_Kya digs her nails into my skin as she puts her tongue inside me. She moves quickly in and out then pulls away for a moment to speak. “You taste delicious, Lin,” she whispers. But before I can respond, her tongue is warm and fast inside me again._

“Spirits,” Lin breathed as she came. She pumped inside herself a few more times before withdrawing her fingers. “I need to be with her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter of masturbation. I obviously have no shame left! Next chapter: Lin makes it to the Southern Water Tribe, and she and Kya bang. Yep. And Lin says nice things to Korra or something.


	7. Chapter 7

Kya, Katara, and Korra stood huddled in their parkas as snow whipped around them. They had been waiting for almost an hour for the ship to come in, and finally it had. It was a small passenger ship with only two cabins. As the ship lowered its ramp to the dock, Katara put a hand on her daughter’s back. Kya’s heart raced beneath the layers of clothing when she saw Lin exit. She carried a small brown suitcase and wore a long jacket that was obviously not nearly warm enough.

Kya ran to the metalbender and threw her arms around her. “You’re here,” she whispered with her cheek against Lin’s.

Lin squeezed Kya back. “I’m always surprised by how fucking cold it is here.” She pulled away and saw Korra at a distance. “How’s she?”

“She’s excited to see you, but she probably won’t show it much. Just be gentle and patient with her.” Kya took Lin’s suitcase from her. “Come on, Chief. Let’s get you indoors.”

Once the two walked down the ramp, Katara was the next to greet. “Oh, Lin,” sighed Katara with warmth in her eyes. “It’s so good to see you again. Kya has told me all about the latest developments between you two, and I’m excited for you.”

“Mom,” muttered Kya, glancing over at Korra, who was staring down at her own feet and not paying much attention at all to the conversation in front of her. “Not now.”

Katara chuckled. “Oh of course.” She let go of Lin, who then touched Korra’s shoulder.

The Avatar looked up with a faint smile. “Hey, Lin. Hungry for dinner? My mom made some.”

“That sounds great, kid.”

* * *

 

Lin and Kya sat around a table with Katara, Korra, Senna, and Tonraq. The group slurped at sea prune stew and chomped on seal steaks. Lin however ate faster than anyone else as the food on the ship had been subpar to say the least.

“I know that Varrick supposedly has reformed, but I don’t think it’s the right time to allow these new ships of his back in Southern Water Tribe waters. I know that _may_ seem harsh, but it’s for the best.”

Lin drank a sip of her beer and nodded. “I can see why you’d feel that way. I talked to Varrick a few years ago back in Zaofu, and he _does_ seem to have straightened his act. But his actions from the past must still have consequences. Especially here where the effect was felt the most.”

“Exactly,” Tonraq replied. “Senna, we should invite Chief Beifong more often. The police here could use a few pointers.”

Senna squeezed her husband’s arm. “Sweetie, we didn’t invite her, Kya did.”

Tonraq rose his eyebrows. “I could have sworn I sent a letter inviting you…wait…Kya? So you and her…”

“Lin’s my dear friend,” Kya interjected, gripping Lin’s knee under the table.

Lin cleared her throat then took another spoonful of stew. “That’s right,” she said with her mouth full. “I’m here just as Lin. No Chief Beifong. No official business.”

“Well I’m sure Korra’s happy to see you. Isn’t that right?” Tonraq asked, looking at Korra.

Korra bent her stew in and out of the bowl, staring at the sea prunes flowing through the broth. She remained silent.

“Korra,” said Senna, nudging her. “Isn’t it nice having Lin here?”

Korra glanced at Lin then back down at her stew. “Yes. Sorry…I’m not much fun…”

“Nonsense,” replied Lin. “You don’t have to be fun. It’s dinner not a festival.”

Kya squeezed Lin’s knee once more. “Gentler,” she whispered.

“Sorry, Korra. All I’m saying is that you’re fine. You don’t have to do shit to please me or anyone else here. Just seeing you is great. You’re looking stronger already.”

Korra’s eyes briefly lit up. “Stronger? Really?” She looked at Katara. “See, Lin thinks I’m ready to train again.”

Katara put her hand on Korra’s back. “I don’t think that’s what she meant, Korra. But we can certainly keep working up to combat training if that’s something you’d like.”

Korra slurped down the rest of her stew and set down the bowl with a clang. She pushed her untouched plate of seal to the center of the table.  “I’m done. Someone else can eat this if they want. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

Lin stood and walked over to Korra. “Hey,” she whispered. “I know you’ll be back and at it before you know it. If you’re up for it and Katara agrees, I can work with you on some earthbending tomorrow. Not combat. Just forms. If you’re not ready, we can just catch up, but I just wanted to throw that idea out there.”

“I’ll think about it,” Korra sighed. “Thanks.” She then walked away.

Kya touched Lin’s thigh as she came back to the table. “When did you get so good with words?”

“I was just telling her the truth.” Lin’s face turned red and she took a bite of seal.

“I think it would be good for you to work with her tomorrow, Lin. Don’t go too hard though,” said Katara.

Lin nodded. “Of course.”

“So Lin…” said Tonraq, narrowing his eyes her direction, “you and Kya are…?”

“Tonraq,” interjected Senna, “that’s a very personal thing to ask about.” Despite her comment, she looked intently to Lin for the answer.

“Uh…well…” stumbled Lin. She stared at her plate and her face burned.

“We’ll figure out what’s going on eventually.” Kya smirked and put a hand on Lin’s shoulder then stood. “Thank you Senna for cooking this meal. It was absolutely _delicious_.”

“You can come over anytime, Kya,” Senna replied.

“I might take you up on that.” Kya went over to Katara and embraced her. “I love you, Mom. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Katara touched her cheek. “I love you too, my sweet Kya.” She leaned closer to Kya, so only she could hear. “You two be safe tonight. Things might be different because it’s been so long, so start slowly.”

Kya flinched away and threw her hands in the air. “Oh my spirits, Mom! I’m almost 57 years old. I don’t need this!” With a red face, she stormed out of the house.

“She okay?” asked Lin, not making eye contact with Katara.

Katara smiled. “She probably is, but I think you should go check on her. Just to be safe.”

Lin raised an eyebrow and glanced between the smiling faces around the table. “Fine. I’ll go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think it necessarily messes with canon to have had Lin see Korra in the time between Books 3 and 4. Anyway, this was originally going to be the last chapter, but it ended up being quite long, so I am breaking it into two. The next part should be up either later today or tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very explicit sexual content follows

Lin knocked on the door to a house she was pretty sure was Kya’s. Katara had given her directions, but Lin worried that perhaps her anticipation had clouded her memory of them. There was no answer at the door. The metalbender shivered under her thin jacket. The frigid air defeated any urge she had to take off her boot and try to sense if Kya was inside. Lin knocked again. “Kya, it’s me. Open up.”

A few moments later, Kya opened the door. “Shit! Sorry I didn’t hear you! Come in!” She took Lin’s suitcase and grabbed Lin’s hand, pulling her inside. “I was starting the fire.”

“Thanks a lot for leaving me at dinner.”

Kya dropped Lin’s suitcase off in her bedroom then bent down and stoked the fire. “Yeah I guess that was kind of rude of me. But I figured you’d follow sooner or later.”

Lin couldn’t help but stare at the waterbender as she was bent over. She felt a tinge of guilt before Kya turned back and caught her.

“Hope you enjoyed the view.” Kya stood back up and slid Lin’s jacket off her shoulders. “You really do need a real coat.”

Lin crossed her arms. “I’ve had _this_ coat for 15 years, and it hasn’t failed me yet.”

Kya traced the muscles on Lin’s back through her sweater. “You’re in my territory now, Chief.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll get a more appropriate coat while I’m down here this weekend.” She laced her fingers with Kya’s. “I’ve missed you. Even if you _are_ a pain in my ass.”

“We can try that sometime if you’d like,” replied Kya with a smirk.

“Spirits,” Lin grunted. Her face flushed red. “I—I—”

Kya kissed Lin’s hand. “I’ve missed you too, Lin. So how was the trip over here?”

Lin bounced on the balls of her feet. She stared at Kya’s lips and couldn’t shake thoughts out of her head of the places she wished she could feel them on her body. “Shit sorry. What did you ask? Something about the trip?”

Kya grinned as she noticed Lin’s restlessness. “I think there’s something else on your mind.”

Lin squeezed Kya’s hands then leaned forward and kissed her. Soon after Lin had pressed her lips to Kya’s, Kya began to pull away, assuming it had only been a greeting. Lin however did not relent. Her mouth was soft and slow on Kya’s. Her hands moved to the waterbender’s hips, and the thought of the woman’s skin gave Lin goosebumps even underneath her sweater. Kya moved her hands to Lin’s thick grey hair. She parted her lips, hoping Lin would take the hint. Lin smiled but pulled away from the kiss.

“Are you okay?” asked Kya, touching the metalbender’s cheek. “We don’t have to do anything.”

Lin put her hand over Kya’s. “I want to do _everything_ ,” she whispered then she pulled the woman’s hand to her mouth and kissed it.

“Everything?” Kya asked, voice cracking. Her heart pounded. “I—I’ve thought about this moment so much, and now that it’s actually about to happen again…I’m nervous.” She stepped back and ran her hand through her long grey hair. “How strange is that? _Me_ nervous before sex.”

“Believe me, you’re not alone. Things have changed so much.” Lin touched the light creases on Kya’s cheek that she had never felt before. “But right here, right now I am so ready to share this with you again.”

Kya’s face burned. “You are such a charmer. We need to get to the bed immediately.” She walked over to the bedroom, and Lin followed. She fell back on the furs of her bed. “I hope it’s not too cold in here for you, but the fireplace should start to heat the bedroom up soon too.”

Lin stared down at the woman lying in front of her. “I am not concerned about that at all. Believe me.” The metalbender climbed on top of Kya, straddling her hips as she kissed her neck. Her hands moved to the bottom of Kya’s top, and she lifted it over her head and off. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Kya’s full breasts.

Kya, now topless, sat up and propped herself against a stack of pillows. “I know they’re not what they used to be, but—oh fuck!”

Lin pinned Kya’s hands above her head with one hand and leaned down to suck on one of her nipples. Lin flicked her tongue against the hard bud as her other hand rested firmly on Kya’s stomach. She then moved back up to Kya’s neck and ran her tongue gently along it, eliciting a moan from the waterbender. She nipped at the woman’s earlobe then sat back up and looked down once more at Kya underneath her. Her long hair was falling out of the ponytail it had been tied back in, and her cheeks were flushed with excitement. Lin let go of Kya’s hands. “Kya, you are more beautiful right now than I have ever seen you before.”

“You, Chief Flatterer Beifong, are wearing far too much clothing for that kind of talk,” replied Kya. She ripped Lin’s sweater off over her head, leaving her in only her grey sports bra. Kya eyed the metalbender’s hard abdomen above her and licked her lips.

“What’re you giving me that look for?” Lin asked, raising an eyebrow. She pulled her bra off in one swift motion.

Kya’s brows furrowed. “Fuck me, Lin.”

“What?”

Kya moved Lin’s hand to the waistband of her skirt. “You know what I said.”

Lin dove her hand underneath Kya’s skirt as she kissed her. Unsurprised by the lack of underwear, she ran her hand through the woman’s trimmed pubic hair then down to her clit.

Kya gasped and wrapped her arms around the back of Lin’s neck. “I might need some lube. It’s in the drawer.”

Lin nodded and reluctantly moved away for a moment to quickly retrieve the bottle from the nightstand. She found it underneath several glass and metal dildos, harnesses, and other leather items she assumed must also be for sexual purposes.

“Feel free to bring anything else out that you want,” Kya said with a smirk as she noticed the blush on the metalbender’s face.

“This is good for now,” said Lin, pouring some of the lube into her hand. With her other hand, she pulled Kya’s skirt off. “I want to feel you like this.” She brought her hand to the woman’s clit once more. With the lube, she easily slid it between two fingers.

“That’s fucking good, Lin,” Kya moaned. “More. Give me more.” She dug her teeth into Lin’s neck, as she felt two fingers slide inside her entrance.

“How’s this?” Lin asked, receiving another moan stifled by teeth in her neck as response. “Good.” As she curled her fingers up against Kya’s inner wall, she continued to massage the woman’s clit with her thumb.

Kya’s hips bucked and all her muscles clenched as her first orgasm rolled through her. Her heart raced, and she kept moving against Lin’s persistent hand. Kya pulled Lin down beside her. “I want to touch you too.”

“Oh spirits, I need it,” Lin whispered. She moved her fingers slowly in and out of the waterbender as they both lay on their sides facing each other.

Kya traced the muscles on Lin’s abdomen then moved slowly down to the curve of her hip. “Fucking shit!” gasped Kya as Lin pressed harder on her clit.

“If you’re gonna keep teasing me like that, I’ll do the same.”

Kya leaned forward and sucked on Lin’s bottom lip then moved her hand down under the metalbender’s pants. She could feel her wetness through the briefs. “Obviously you don’t need any lube.” She slid down Lin’s pants and underwear then plunged her fingers inside, moving with the same rhythm that the other woman was moving with inside her.

“Kya,” panted Lin, “I needed this. All those years without it. I—I lo—” Lin was cut off by Kya’s lips on hers, the waterbender’s tongue sliding into her mouth. After only a few quick pumps of Kya’s fingers inside her, Lin’s body was shaking. She withdrew her hand from Kya to grip the blankets underneath her.

Kya climbed on top, and brought her lips to Lin’s ear. “Do you want my mouth, more of what I’ve been doing, or something different?”

“Something different?” questioned Lin, still filled with Kya’s fingers.

Kya nodded and pulled her fingers out, admiring the wetness covering them. She looked into Lin’s eyes as she sucked them clean, savoring the taste she had gone so long without. “Have you ever used toys?”

“Spirits, Kya, I can hardly think straight right now. What?”

“A strap on. Have you ever used one or had one used on you?”

Lin rubbed the back of her neck. “I’ve watched someone use one,” she admitted.

Kya raised her eyebrows. “I’d love to hear that story sometime.”

“I’m sure you would.” Lin opened her legs wider. “Go get that.”

“Is that an order, Chief?” asked Kya, running her hands along Lin’s inner thigh.

“An order?” questioned Lin before seeing the devious look on Kya’s face. “Oh, yes.”

Kya went over to her nightstand and quickly put on a leather harness and her favorite dildo to use.

Lin stared at the blue glass object between Kya’s legs. “Get over here. Now.”

“Yes ma’am,” said Kya. She climbed back on top of Lin and rubbed the dildo against Lin’s hard clit then guided it inside the metalbender.

“Kya, you are so good with that,” sighed Lin.

Kya grinned and bucked her hips, looking down occasionally to get a glimpse of the shaft moving in and out of the woman underneath her. “I am going to give you everything you’ve been needing,” she breathed. She reached forward and grabbed Lin’s breasts in her hands, massaging the hard nipples. “And some things you never knew you were missing.”

Lin clenched around the dildo as Kya continued thrusting deep inside her. Lin’s vision blurred and her legs shook in a way she hadn’t felt in many years. “I’m so fucking close, but don’t stop,” she growled. “Give me _everything_.”

Fortunately for Lin, Kya obliged, thrusting as quickly as she could manage. She pressed her sweaty body to Lin’s and sucked on her neck. “I’m all yours, Chief.”

“Spirits! Holy fucking shit!” Lin closed her eyes and dragged her nails across Kya’s back, causing the other woman to moan loudly as well. “Fuck! _Fuck_.”

Kya slowly pulled out of Lin and slid her harness off, setting it on the ground. She came back to the bed and collapsed beside the metalbender. “How was that?” She kissed Lin’s cheek. “Worth the wait?”

Lin’s heart still raced, and she smiled. “It was everything I could have ever hoped for.” She pulled Kya onto her chest and noticed the long, red scratch marks she had left. “Sorry about your back by the way.”

“I expect much more of that before you leave me again,” Kya said with a smirk. She pulled a fur blanket over both of them and nuzzled against Lin. She ran her hands through the metalbender’s grey hair. “We’re both much different than we used to be, and spirits, everything in the world is different than it used to be. It’s all so hard to keep up with sometimes, but being here with you right now…everything is clear. I loved the person you were all those years ago,” Kya touched Lin’s scarred cheek. “And I love the person you are now.”

Lin wrapped her arms tightly around Kya’s body. “I know you heard me almost yell that out while we were fucking…but it wasn’t just a heat of the moment thing. I love you too, Kya.”

Declarations of love mixed with the smell of sex in the air, and their bodies lay tangled on the bed. Though neither Kya nor Lin knew what the future held for them, they were certain that there in that moment, they had everything they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have been reading. These two deserve each other, and I love writing them! The next and (probably) final addition to "The Journey of Kyalin" will be about their relationship post-Book 4.


End file.
